User talk:Ana.mat.ada
Reply Yeah, I saw it, much appreciated! I just did something else on the page, hopefully I will see you continue to contribute here.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:34, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Re:Editing You can just post it on the page and somebody will most likely edit it if needed. Nah, you didn't make many mistakes and thanks for updating Ichihoshi's plot. I was planning to update it after every episode but kinda slacked off after episode 4. Same goes for the other pages I was planning to keep update every ep I guess.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:55, January 2, 2019 (UTC) No worries, take your time with writing the plots, they can take a long time to make and are sometimes a hassle, haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:30, January 2, 2019 (UTC) No problem! Haha, don't be afraid, I really appreciate it that you want to complete Ichihoshi's plot until the next ep. Keep up the good work!--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:02, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Yeah sure, you can just add them. Also, I was wondering if instead of only focusing on the 'main pages', could you maybe focus on the pages that are in these categories: stubs and incomplete character articles as well? Some pages just need a plot added before the template can be removed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:23, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Ah no worries, just take your time and if you don't want to do it, that's fine too.--Lordranged7 (talk) Re:Question Not really but I guess one is fine.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:24, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Re: Mitsuru/Hikaru You should refer to Hikaru as Mitsuru in any summaries you write until episode 13 since this is the first time we find out that "Mitsuru" is Hikaru Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 12:10, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Reply The photo was part of the navigation. Maybe you can work on this?--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:56, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Alrighty, take your time! I really appreciate the plots, appearances etc you have been writing.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:47, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Reply Well, I'm at episode 8 of Orion, so I don't know if he was a part of it. If he participated in the tactic, I guess he can be added.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:07, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Hmm, I believe it's "thanks to him, something happened".--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:39, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Reply Done, you do it like this, hopefully this helps.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:27, March 9, 2019 (UTC) No problem!--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:33, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hikaru It's not supposed to be taken literally, it's just a metaphor about how Inazuma Japan's gotten the strength to achieve their goals Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 18:45, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Re: Question Why would you be mentioning that? Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 20:49, March 21, 2019 (UTC) I don't think that's really necessary unless something changes Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 08:55, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 22:48, March 27, 2019 (UTC) I guess so since they're associated with Inazuma Japan. If Lord has a problem with it then she can revert it later Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 07:38, April 10, 2019 (UTC) They're makibishi, but you can just call them caltrops Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 12:43, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Re:Coaches Sorry, I don't know either. I just edited the already exist section. Maybe some Admin has the answer. Goodwizard (talk) 19:31, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Re:Question Done, should be fine now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:28, April 25, 2019 (UTC) No problem! Yeaaah, that team is kinda difficult with so many coaches, haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:36, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Hmm, maybe it's fine in the manager section with (counselor/adviser) behind it in the template.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:19, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Re:Goujin Sure, you can. I'm planning to finish the Ares season myself since I already started it, most likely during the Easter holiday, but you can start his plot for Orion. I'm planning to update Kozoumaru, Michinari and maybe Zhao Jinyun's plots as well, but due to my busy schedule, I end up procrastinating a lot, just as with Goujin. Still, you can do what you want with him. Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 14:41, April 28, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Plot Welp, I just realized that I reverted everything you added plot wise to Tan Tanmin's page after you mentioned me in the summary. I'm very sorry for that, to be sure I'm going to look back to see if I didn't revert more.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:57, May 7, 2019 (UTC) I have checked it and I did indeed revert more than I wanted to and I should have double checked it. I have undone those edits and again, I'm very sorry about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:02, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Naaah, it was just being me not double checking before doing it. I feel bad since I know plots take a long time to write. Next time, I will make sure to double check, haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:10, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Haha, that's good.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:52, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Re: Categories The members are already under the Disciples of Orion category so I don't really think it's necessary. I suppose you could put the team in the foundation category though Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 23:54, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Re:Images Hmm, both work actually.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:06, May 27, 2019 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:18, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: Questions 1. Probably but I recommend you ask Lord first 2. It's not really clear what Bernard and Froy's relationship is, and it hasn't been confirmed that Hino meant "former chairman's son", since that'd be weird for Zhao to say considering he'd most likely been involved with Bernard. Leave that alone for now Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 09:05, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Re:Question Uuuh, I guess so since it's revealed to be a fake dad but I don't know really. I haven't watch Orion, so I'm probably not the best person to ask it, haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:41, June 13, 2019 (UTC)